


【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】两个爸爸 6

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas





	【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】两个爸爸 6

绑匪拖拽着少飞把他带进小屋，少飞趁他转身关门的空档朝他背后就是一脚，壮汉整个人扑到门板上。少飞绷紧双手撞在自己的后腰上，同时两只手用劲儿向左右两边分开，第一下没绷断，他又加了几分力，手腕勒的青紫，啪的一声脆响，束线带绷断了。绑匪转身一拳挥向他的右脸，被他一个侧身躲开了。少飞抱着他的腰，将他推撞在墙上，那人吃痛，五官都挤到了一起，右手手肘用力叩击了几下少飞的背部，再攥起他的衣领，朝他脸颊上狠狠打了一拳，少飞摔在墙角的一块薄木板上。绑匪随即扑了上来，揪着他的前襟，拳头一下接着一下落在少飞的颧骨，他被打的意识开始有些恍惚，右手在地面胡乱摸索着，忽然摸到一块散落在地的木条。少飞用尽全身的力量将木条敲在绑匪脸上，木条上锋利的倒刺瞬间扎穿了匪徒的太阳穴，那人的身子摇晃了两下，重重地摔在少飞身下的木板上，庞大的身躯把木板压成了几节，少飞艰难地翻了个身，准备爬起来，突然发现木板下方有一块特别的区域，乍一看颜色和地面其他地方完全一致，如果不是门板和地面间有一条细看才能察觉的窄缝，根本很难发现异样。他撬起那块板子，发现下面竟是一个楼梯，楼梯通往的地方一片漆黑。正当他疑惑之际，屋外突然传来Jack的呐喊：“小心炸弹！”  
来不及多想，少飞迅速跳了下去...  
那是一个已经废弃的地下仓库，面积和主屋的大小差不多，估计是这所废旧民宅的主人改建的，用于储物，少飞趴在台阶上因为体力不支昏睡过去，不知睡了多久，迷糊间他似乎听见头顶传来唐毅的声音，他想回应，可是怎么也睁不开眼，叫不出声，意识坚持了几秒再次昏了过去。  
他在地下室里昏迷了两天，第三天的时候下了暴雨，雨水淌过废墟，顺着地下室门板的细缝流下台阶，冰冰凉凉的触感沾在少飞脸上，唤醒了他。意志告诉他，如果再耗在这里，他早晚会虚脱而死，他必须出去，唐毅和小谦还在等他。所以他挣扎着爬了出去，冰冷的雨水浇在他身上，总算清醒了一些。他顺着车开过的路径一直走，感觉走了很久很久，就在他感觉自己快撑不住的时候，看见山脚下有一桩矮平房。房子里出来一位阿嬷，正疑惑地看着少飞，少飞的视线开始模糊，他虚弱地笑了一下，眼前一黑昏了过去。

“少飞，少飞...”  
孟少飞好像听见唐毅在叫他，眼前是明亮到有些发白的画面，唐毅穿着整齐的西装，好像准备要去上班，坐在床边轻轻推着他的肩膀，温柔地催促着，  
“该起床啰～”  
少飞睁开眼睛，看见两位面容慈祥的老人正在床前担心地瞧着自己，  
“哎哟，总算醒啰，年轻人呐，你感觉怎么样啊？”阿嬷关心地问道。  
少飞想起身，可身上大大小小的伤抽痛了一下，促使他又无力地瘫回了床上，  
“你现在需要休息，不能乱动啊，”阿公急忙说。  
少飞感激的说：“阿公阿嬷，谢谢你们救了我...”  
两位老人和善地笑着，“不用谢不用谢～”  
现在，少飞满脑子都是回家，于是强打起精神问道，  
“请问...我昏迷了多久啊？”  
“哎哟年轻人，你昏迷了整整三天捏，还好没有很严重，于大夫说啊，你就是体力透支太久，才会昏了这么多天啦”  
少飞呵呵笑了笑，突然想到自己耽搁了这么多天的时间，唐毅和小谦一定着急死了，  
“对了阿公阿嬷，可以借你们的电话用下吗？”

唐毅的手机响了，吴宜谦看看屏幕，一个未知号码，他看看唐毅，正在书房发怔地望着少飞当年送他的那个骷髅头挂件，犹豫了下，小谦还是把电话接起，  
“...喂？”  
“...小谦？是小谦吗？我是孟叔叔～”电话那头喜出望外的声音让吴宜谦一时之间发了怔，不敢相信的重复了一遍，  
“孟叔叔...孟叔叔！真的是你吗？？”声音因过分激动而有些颤抖，  
“是我小谦，我没事！”  
“孟叔叔...”泪水一股脑的涌上眼眶，小谦飞奔到唐毅屋里，把手机举到他面前，  
“阿毅叔叔，是...是孟叔叔！是孟叔叔！！！”  
唐毅看着笑中含泪的少年，再看看他手中的电话，猛地回过神来，颤颤巍巍地接过去放到耳边，  
“...少飞...？”  
“唐毅...”好像分别了半个世纪之久，再次听到这把声音，少飞只觉得恍如隔世，一瞬间千言万语哽咽在喉，除了不断地强调自己是谁已经忘却了其他，  
“唐毅是我...我是少飞...我没死...我还活着”  
“少飞...少飞！你在哪？？我这就去找你！！！”

去的路上唐毅感觉自己脉搏的跳动猛烈地敲击着心脏的位置，极力控制下握着方向盘的手还是微微发着抖。不知不觉中，车子进了一个小村子，唐毅和小谦下了车，跑向山脚的小屋，远远便看见门口站着一个消瘦的身影，  
“孟叔叔！！”  
小谦迫不及待地冲上去，扑到少飞怀里，紧紧地抱着他，放声大哭，温热的泪水也顺着少飞的面颊滑落，他抱着小谦，闭着眼，用力吻着他的发梢。良久，两人才放开彼此，  
“孟叔叔，我和阿毅叔叔快担心死了，我们好想你...”  
少飞抬起头，看向唐毅。那人站在距离自己不到五十米的地方，他瘦了，憔悴了，胡子都没刮，刘海凌乱地散落在额前，看起来十分疲惫，几乎是同一时间，两人奔向彼此，用尽全身的力气抱住对方，死死地揪着彼此背后的衣衫，唐毅紧咬着下唇，眼泪终于如潮水般倾涌而出，从哽咽到崩溃地哭泣，多日积压的焦虑、绝望、痛苦、消沉、折磨在这一刻全部得到了释放。他把少飞瘦削的身子紧紧揽在怀里，脸埋在他的肩窝嚎啕大哭，哭泣声因禁锢听着并不真切，少飞却感觉到他的身子和自己一样在微微颤抖，仿佛仍觉得不够，手臂一下比一下更用力地箍住对方，少飞的眼泪根本止不住，把唐毅肩头的衣衫都沾湿透了。两人拥抱了很久很久，终于分开一些距离，仔细端祥着彼此的模样。  
少飞的手摩挲着唐毅的下颌，胡渣扎的他指腹和手心痒痒的、麻麻的，唐毅瘦的颧骨都变得格外分明，少飞一边哭，一边手忙脚乱地为眼前的男人抹着泪。唐毅看着他，再也克制不住，把他重新紧紧地搂在怀里，用力吻上他的唇，这一吻倾注了所有的感情，又急又密，少飞只能毫无保留地迎合着这个吻，告诉他自己和他一样，也极度想念着他。两人近乎疯狂地吮吸着彼此的唇瓣，托着对方后脑的发不断加深吻的程度，甚至时不时啃咬着对方的唇舌，直到快不能呼吸，终于恋恋不舍地分开时，两人的唇都被这一吻弄的红肿麻疼。他们额头相抵，重重地喘息，再抬起双眸，目光交织，被泪水洗礼过的眼眶纯净透亮，瞳孔中的星月交相辉映。唐毅声音低哑地恳求，  
“不要再离开我了好不好...”  
少飞看着他，眼泪又上来了，他捧着唐毅的脸，闭上眼的那一刻，晶莹的泪花簌簌而下，双唇迫不及待地再次贴合，猛力地亲啄了数下。两人紧紧环抱着彼此，一旁的小谦看着他们，用手抹着泪，这一次，是幸福的泪水。

案情告破，吴瀚和陈娆婧的死并非意外。吴瀚发现警政署的高层涉嫌贪/污，于是将收集到的证据存储到一张微型记忆卡，以防万一，还把数据备份到了一张一模一样的卡中，在小谦不知情的情况下交其保管。车祸当天，吴瀚决定将证据亲自上报总署，陈娆婧担心其安危，才与他一同前往。临行前，吴瀚将情况上报领导，并提到备份一事，不料却被总署中的内鬼知晓，故而雇人搜寻备份证据，欲将其销毁。官僚间相互勾结，吴瀚成为牺牲品。唐毅将证据交予警方，涉案人员被一一逮捕，恶势力终受到法律的制裁。

由于积劳成疾，唐毅病倒了，发着烧，双眼微眯着，倚靠在床头，整个人看着很虚弱。少飞从他嘴里取出体温计，认真地读着上面的刻度，  
“38度2...总算退了很多。”少飞松了口气。  
唐毅看着他，移不开目光。  
小谦端着一碗药走进来，少飞笑笑着接过，舀起一勺汤药轻轻吹了吹，递到唐毅嘴边。唐毅皱了皱眉，头一偏，一副不愿意喝的样子，  
“哎，唐毅，张嘴。”少飞撅着嘴说道，  
“好苦啊...”唐毅满脸的拒绝，  
“一定要喝！来，张嘴。”少飞再次强调，  
“我都退烧了还喝什么药啊...”弱气地抱怨着，  
“病还没好完呢，药当然要喝啦，乖，听话”  
唐毅依旧闪躲，少飞恼地放下碗，叹了口气，义正言辞地说，  
“这药是小谦熬了很久熬好的，你不喝，是不是不给他面子？”   
这下可好，搬出这个杀手锏。  
唐毅为难地看向小谦，小谦扬扬眉，附和着少飞，  
“阿毅叔叔，你要是不喝，我可是会生气的哦。”  
面对同声同气的两名监工，唐毅无可奈何，只好乖乖投降。  
“对啦，这才乖嘛～”  
少飞带着愉悦的笑，一勺接着一勺喂唐毅喝药。小谦静静看着他们，不想打扰，笑了笑，悄悄转身离开，还很贴心地把门给带上了。  
“好苦哦...”喝完药后，唐毅拧着眉宇，抱怨声依旧不断，  
少飞哭笑不得地摇摇头，这人有时候真的很像小朋友。他把唐毅的身子往前推了一点，半枕着自己的胸膛，双臂从后环抱着他，自己则倚靠在床头，一只手拿过床头的一杯温开水，递到他嘴边，  
“来，喝点水，就没那么苦了。”  
唐毅乖顺地咕噜咕噜喝着水，喉结随着吞咽的节奏一下一下律动着，少飞看着看着，看的有些出神，某人水都喝完了，他还一直盯着人家看，  
“少飞，少飞？”  
“...哈？”  
“我喝完了...”  
“哦...哦”  
唐毅凝视着他，脑中突然闪过一个“邪”念，  
“可是，还是很苦啊...”他开始皱着眉嘟着嘴装可怜讨拍，  
少飞想都不用想就知道这人又在动什么心眼，嘴角努力藏着笑意，若无其事地应和，  
“是哦...那这样...”  
说着，在唐毅的唇上飞快地啄了一下，  
“还苦么？”然后静静望着他，等待回应，  
那人撅着嘴，故作思考的样子，说，  
“嗯...好一点点吧”  
“那...这样呢？”说着又是一下亲啄，停留的时间比上一次稍微久了一点，  
“嗯...好像好多了...”  
“哦...那...”少飞刚要再次亲上去，就被唐毅勾着他的后脑勺用力按向自己，少飞攀在唐毅身上，身子不断前倾，直到唐毅的后背抵着了床。如愿以偿地吻着那份香甜，不再是蜻蜓点水的轻啄，不想与他再度分离，唐毅急不可耐地撬开少飞的牙关，两人的软舌纠缠在一起，与此同时，双唇微微开启亲吻着对方，发出诱人的水声。少飞的舌尖轻轻扫过唐毅的上唇内里，恰好被他的双唇逮个正着，大肆吮吸轻咬。少飞被吻的心神恍惚，摸索着解开了唐毅睡袍的结，将他的衣衫退到手肘的位置，手掌抚过他胸前的敏感点，轻轻摩擦，感受到它一点一点变得坚硬，少飞的吻离开唐毅的唇，顺着嘴角、下颌线、脖子、喉结、锁骨和前胸，最后落在左侧那颗饱受冷落的小粒上，唇瓣附着上去的一刹那，他感到唐毅的呼吸变得粗重，于是再接再厉，亲啄了几下，又用舌尖极为快速地扫拨，发出激荡的水声，再回到亲吻舔食，同时手上对右侧的爱抚也一直没有停滞，唐毅的喉间发出无意识地呻吟，叹息声是舒适的。  
少飞的左手从唐毅的胸前一路向下，抚过他腹部精实的肌理，抓着他的内裤边缘将其退了下来，手掌不由分说握上那根已经半伫的烙铁，圈着柱身温柔地套弄起来，速度由慢即快，舌尖同一时间快速地撩拨那颗他一直含在嘴里的小粒，那一点在少飞的加倍呵护下已经硬到极致。少飞的唇总算离开了那里，转而倾下身含着唐毅的柱身，始料不及的感官知觉让唐毅深吸了一口气，舒服又难耐地闭上眼，脸微扬，口微启，本就因生病有些酸软的身子此刻变得更加苏麻。少飞颇有章法地爱抚着这根尺寸有些骇人的烙铁，粉嫩的唇瓣掠过光滑壁面的同时柔软的舌苔不忘舔抚那些有些突起的血管，手在柱体的根部小幅度的上下套弄。唐毅被撩得七荤八素，强迫自己集中意识，眯起眼望着身下的人，用大手来回摩挲着少飞微微潮红的面颊。少飞忽然停止了套弄，唇瓣吸附住下端的囊袋，左右来回亲吻，舌尖再顺着底端向上划到顶端最为粉嫩敏锐的区域，舌身流连在上面，用唇瓣含着反复亲啄，唐毅大腿内侧的神经猝不及防地抽搐了一下。  
眼看最后一根神经即将崩坏，唐毅轻轻揉捏了几下少飞的后颈，示意他靠近自己，少飞抬起脸，正要上前，唐毅已经按耐不住粗暴地把他整个人揽过去，和他激烈地接吻，同时翻身把他压在身下，脱下自己的浴袍扔在一边，再去解少飞的扣子，一边解一边观察着他的表情，少飞的额头已经浮出细细的汗珠，脸颊泛着红，像上了好看的胭脂。  
“最后一颗了...”  
将睡衣完全脱下的一霎那，少飞好像屏住了呼吸，睁着圆溜溜的杏眼看着他，唐毅顿时觉得可爱的不行。唐毅俯下身，以同样的方式爱抚起少飞的身体，看着他身上的敏感点因自己发生着变化，只觉得口干舌燥。  
他抱着少飞起身，少飞乖顺地将双臂搭在他肩上，体位翻转，少飞跨坐在唐毅身上，他感觉唐毅浑身烫的厉害，可能因为发烧加上情欲的激发，让热意更甚，尤其是两人下腹之间碰在一起的男性荷尔蒙，硕大而坚挺，在有意无意地摩擦着，无需额外的刺激就又胀大了几分。少飞软软地趴在唐毅身上，和他热烈的亲吻，唐毅的一只手顺着少飞光滑紧实的脊背划到他的臀部，手掌在浑圆上用力捏了几下，少飞的身子本能地蜷缩了一下，发出难耐的呻吟。唐毅于是乎变本加厉，手指划过股缝，在少飞身上激起一阵酥痒，他舒服地不想睁眼，感受到那只热的发烫的大手继续向下，附在他的囊袋上，轻轻的揉捏，两人的小腹间已经湿润不堪，呼吸越来越急促，唐毅的手指突然伸进少飞的甬道里，他难受地扬起脸，轻叫了一声，  
“啊...”紧接着便被唐毅扣着后脑勺封住了唇舌。  
唐毅的欲望真正进入少飞体内时，两人是面对面坐着的，少飞低眉俯视着唐毅深情的双眸，用手抚摸他的左脸颊。明亮的小鹿眼随着唐毅胯下愈加猛烈快速的撞击难耐地微微合起，紧致潮热的包裹感让唐毅不想停止，双手握着少飞的腰肢一下比一下更加深入的向里探索，顶端剐蹭着少飞体内那颗粗粒，让他觉得又酸又胀，身下充血的好像快要爆炸似的，让人颤栗的快感还在一波接着一波往上赶，冲击着少飞的脑部神经。  
“唐...唐毅我好难受，慢...慢一点...”少飞开始求饶，  
唐毅突然停下了撞击，少飞以为他终于放过他，睁开眼凝视他的目光。唐毅却忽然扬了扬嘴角，少飞心说不好，那人已经把着他的臀前后碾磨，动作是放慢了没错，可是却更加煎熬了。唐毅的手开始套弄少飞的柱身，配合着时深时浅的节奏，少飞感觉下身如火燎一般，  
“啊...啊...”唐毅再次堵住他的嘴，不让他发出声音...  
终于，温暖的白浊喷洒在唐毅的小腹，少飞体内的小口咬紧了他的前端，一下一下，好像唇瓣吸附在上面，唐毅再也抑制不住将灼热的爱液喷射在少飞体内，提升了内壁的温度，也刺激着少飞体内的小嘴再次剧烈地收缩吞吐。他颤抖地搂着唐毅的脖子，唇贴在他的颈窝，烙下细密的吻，一股久别的温暖而踏实的感觉萦绕着他们。唐毅把少飞的脸转过来正视自己，看着对方的眼睛，两人同时轻声说着，  
“我爱你...”

缠绵过后，两人静静相拥。少飞枕着唐毅的手臂，一只手抚摸着他左边胸口的那个伤疤。随着岁月的疗愈，那个伤口已经变得很淡，像一把记忆的钥匙，安安静静地躺在那里，记录下你的过去，却也时刻提醒着你需要放下过去，继续前行。  
“唐毅...”  
“嗯？”  
“之前跟福利院那边申请的时间快到期了...”这意味着小谦即将离开，少飞其实十分在意他将要面临的境遇。  
“我在想，不如我们...”  
“收养小谦？”  
少飞惊讶地抬起头看着唐毅，那人微微笑着，双眼眨动的频率慵懒柔和，似乎一切都来的那样自然，  
“唐毅...”少飞感动地看着他，手下意识地搂着他的腰，  
“其实，我早就这么想了，尤其是经历过这么多事情之后，我不想和小谦分开，我们三个在一起就是家。”  
少飞主动扬起脸亲吻唐毅，然后枕着他的胸膛，幸福地闭上眼睛。


End file.
